


giverny in his guitar

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, friend fluff?, friendship. in a garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Lord Phobos has a guitar that grows plants when he plays it. Commander Meouch chills.





	

Facts: Doctor Sung did high kicks, Commander Meouch played bass, Havve was terrifying, and Lord Phobos liked gardening.

His gardening wasn't exactly traditional. Traditionally Earthen, that is.

At the turn of his manhood on his home planet he was gifted a guitar, one that would help the plants flourish and grow strong. He had taken it with a bow.

The plants back home were different, some glowed bright blue in the short nights in order to give light, some were edible and small and tart (which were Phobos's favourite, but he could never find a true equivalent on Earth, though pomegranates were the best he could do). Sometimes he missed the glow, the way the tartness would sour the back of his throat. He grew those the most in his garden.

Now he sat cross-legged in the backyard of his and his bandmates' large yet modest faded yellow house, gently turning the keys at the head. He wanted more green in the yard, he had hydrangeas and mums and tulips but they needed something to pop from. A weeping willow, maybe?

Yeah. Yeah, a willow. Like that Earth movie Doc showed them once.

He began to pluck the strings, gently, ascending and descending the neck of the guitar. Electric. The tree began to sprout next to him, climbing, climbing with the notes, the branches and twigs becoming pendulous. He had his eyes closed; he couldn’t see the tree and its bright green glory but he could feel it. His body rocked with the tune.

Near the end of the song he felt a presence next to him. He finished with a flourish, and felt one of the branches tickle his head.

“That’s wonderful, dude,” Meouch said, handing Phobos a bowl with a pomegranate in it.

Phobos thanked him for both the snack and the compliment. (Meouch, in all honesty, could be bold and brash, but for some reason he had a soft spot for Phobos.)

“It’s a good addition. Really does it for the flowers.”

thanks, man.

“You’re welcome.”

Commander Meouch had left the pomegranate whole, knowing that Lord Phobos loved the first crack of opening it, the juice running over his fingers. Phobos loved scooping out the seeds and seeing the red translucence of them against each other and against the light.

Red.

Lord Phobos suddenly sprang up - pomegranate bowl in one hand, guitar in the other - and strode over to the back edge of the garden. “Where’re you going?” Meouch called after him. He got up and followed.

Phobos sank back into the grass in his cross-legged position. Meouch sat beside him. “What d’you think we need?” he asked.

dianthus caryophyllus.

Meouch nodded for a second, pretending to understand. He did that a lot before saying: “What?”

carnations. red ones.

“Just say that, then.”

Phobos ignored him and started plucking the strings. Whereas for the willow which required strumming across a lot of the strings most of the time, flowers like carnations needed intricate plucking. The hardest to grow back home was the sarad, a plant he found looked a lot like delphiniums here.

The garden had a lot of delphiniums.

“That’s really something, huh?” Commander Meouch said. This time Phobos had his eyes open so he could see what Meouch could see.

Carnations blooming, red and yellow and pinks, next to mums, lilies, roses. Phobos stopped in the middle, whatever could be classified as the middle of a growing song which really had no end, and glanced sidelong at a carnation that hadn’t fully bloomed. Another red one, stuck in its bulb.

He began to play again. 

you’ll like these ones, he told Meouch.

“Why?”

you’ll see.

This time Phobos closed his eyes and focused on creating the next set of flowers, which would be his last for the day. These flowers sprouted up with a thicker stem than most, in bunches of three and four. The bulb itself, appropriately, bloomed in all directions like a lion’s mane.

they’re called red lion amaryllis. 

Meouch let out a hearty laugh. “Thanks, pal!” he said with sincerity.

i thought you’d dig them.

“I do, Phobs,” he said. “Thanks.”

Lord Phobos looked over at Meouch and saw the same red lions had decided to sprout in Meouch’s mane. He began to laugh. Meouch reached up and plucked one.

i didn’t know that could happen!

Meouch looked quizzically at the flower. As if he couldn’t understand it. “I didn’t either. I’m, uh, gonna go before a ficus or something blooms somewhere else,” he said.

Phobos followed after him. He kept that one red carnation in the back of his mind, knowing that the next day he would go out and do things the old fashioned way. The right nursing and care can make that flower bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit longer, i'm happier with this than the fight fic.  
> i like when phobos does the thing


End file.
